Glavite
Glavites are small, worm like monsters of the ??? Class, and the young form of Glaverm, and therefore, the young form of Kyukoka. They first appear in Monster Hunter Advance. Physiology They are long and relatively thin, with a body shape like that of a snake. Along their body, they have thin but strong setae that help them push themselves through soft ground. Unlike other worms, they have a skeleton, although it isn't the typical skeleton snakes would have. It's 'skull' is made up of four plates with indentations that give them the appearance of a drill when closed together. It is able to retract these plates like the inner jaws of the Mollusk Glosillicus. The edges of these plates are sharp, and the Glavite uses them as knives to cut flesh from it's prey. Their spine is flat and runs all the way down to the end of it's tail, where it connects with a special bone that acts like an elongated sternum. The spine and this 'belly bone' are connected with ribs that get thinner as the body tapers to the tail. In terms of color, their jaw plates are anywhere from a ruddy red to a dark gray, while their body can be anywhere from a rust color, to off white, to a sandy color. Behavior They will often hunt in packs, working to pull their victims underground where they will eat them. Alone, they are not strong enough to pull prey like a human entirely underground, they can pull one of their appendages underground and attempt to sever it. Humans are able to escape this most of the time, but there are people who have lost limbs to these monster, and who have even been killed because the monster was lucky enough to topple them and pull their head underground. In a pack, however, they can easily pull people, small monsters, and some large monsters under the ground. The more they eat, the quicker they grow into Glaverm, their next stage of metamorphosis. They begin hunting as soon as they hatch. Abilities Their hair like setae, though still developing, are strong enough to help them travel underground, though not as fast as the Glaverm. Their drill-shaped skull also helps when burrowing. The setae are also strong enough to launch the Glavites out of the ground and into the air for a considerable distance, and with enough force to knock a Velocidrome unconscious from impact if they hit the head of said victim accurately enough. Though blind, they make up for it with a great sense of hearing, like Glaverms, and can sense even the faintest vibrations in the ground, including footsteps. Ecology Taxonomy Glavite's taxonomy is mysterious. They are closely related to common garden worms, but they have a skeletal system and other body systems that those worms lack. Habitat Range Glavite are found in areas that Glaverm would typically inhabit; areas with soft ground to burrow in that have a large supply of food. Ecological Niche They fill two roles in the food chain of their area; secondary consumer and scavenger. If they find prey that is weak enough to kill, they will kill and eat it. But they will also eat a corpse if they find one that is relatively fresh, they will eat it. Even though many travelers would consider them pests, they do clean up other predator's messes to be sure no scraps go uneaten. Biological Adaptions They don't have a lot of competition, since not many monsters in their habitat are known to burrow. However, their musculature, setae, and jaw plates combined allow them to burrow faster than most other burrowing monsters. They use their speed to outrun larger burrowing monsters. Behavior They are aggressive monsters, but they aren't stupid. They can tell when the situation is too dangerous for them and they will flee. If they find a pack, they will hunt larger monsters and drag them underground before devouring them, leaving nothing but a skeleton buried beneath the surface. Lone Glavites will target smaller monsters and try to sever the appendage they pull underground, leading to cases where monsters like Genprey have been seen without an arm or a leg. Habitats As they are smaller forms of Glaverm, they live in the same environments, including Deserts, Savannahs, Plains, Marshes, etc. Description Materials Notes and Trivia *The name "Glavite" is taken from the name "Glavoid", a creature in the final fantasy series. The "ite" part of the name is to show it is a smaller form of Glaverm, similar to how Zamites are the smaller form of Zamtrios. *They can be brought above the ground, stunned, by Sonic Bombs. Category:??? Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:MC Goji the Wolf Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting)